Several Years Later
by PigSlay
Summary: Sequel to "Rainbow Ring". Two-shot. Carly thought by now Sam would've forgotten about the rainbow ring and their promise to get married, but Sam remembers it way more than Carly thought.
1. Chapter 1: Mama knows her Carlotta

Several Years Later…

**Chapter 1: Mama Knows Her Carlotta**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. This is the sequel to my story "Rainbow Ring". Oh, and Sam was wearing her rainbow ring AGAIN in "iThink They Kissed". Just look at her finger when she holds out her tooth; rainbow ring! Anyway, this was made in celebration of New York legalizing Gay Marriage. **

"_Next one is from Carly," Sam opened the present, and then read the card._

_**Dear Sam,**_

_**I know this is sudden, since we're only in High School. But I was wondering, if you would, after we graduate. Spencer's always wanted a house in Maine anyway.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Carly**_

It had been several years since Carly had given Sam the Rainbow Ring when they were seniors in High School.

Now, Carly and Sam were out of college, or at least Carly was. Sam never went to college because they didn't have degrees in becoming invisible ninjas.

Carly was at Sam's house, having what felt like their 5,000th slumber party. Carly had something big she had to ask Sam.

"So then, the ham says 'nice to meat you'," Sam said. "Get it?"

"No," Carly replied.

"M-E-A-T," Sam explained.

"Oh," Carly laughed. "So… Sam, do you still have the… Rainbow Ring?" She gulped silently as if she had said something wrong.

"Yeah," Sam told her as if it was obvious, holding out the ring.

"Well," Carly continued, surprised Sam didn't remember. "Now that we're 18, I was wondering…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam said. "Don't get all mushy."

Carly giggled and grabbed Sam's hand that had the Rainbow Ring on it. "Will you marry me in New York?"

Sam smiled and hugged Carly. "I said it 3 years ago and I'll say it again… YES!"

Carly held Sam in her arms. Sam was doing something she rarely ever did; crying with happiness and being, as she puts it, all mushy.

The next day…

Carly was back at Spencer's house. However, Spencer was at an art conference in New York; there had FINALLY been an art place that would accept his sculptures.

"Just wait brother," she said to herself. "In no time at all, Sam and I will join you to become married."

Although she had originally planned to have their wedding in Maine, Maine had since removed their gay marriage law. So instead, they were going to the big apple.

Sam knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Carly called.

She was shocked to see Sam in a long white dress with a pink necklace and her blond hair in a braid.

"Oh my gosh. Sam, why are you dressed up like that?"

"Because we're getting married," she replied as if it was obvious, holding out the rainbow ring.

"Oh my gosh, Sam. I want to marry you, I do, but it takes months to plan a wedding. We can't just go right now."

Sam smirked and giggled.

"What?"

"You still don't get it, do you? I never forgot, because I've had it planned this whole time." She smiled.

"What?" Carly was shocked. "Well, even with a plan, it takes a while to put it all into ac-"

"Oh Carly, Carly, Carly. You'll see. Mama knows how to do these things." She winked and went outside, leaving Carly alone and confused.

She then swung back through the door. "Carlotta, are you coming?"

"Coming to what?" Now Carly was even more confused.

"In the car, of course. Remember? We made plans yesterday to go to the mall."

"Oh yeah," she remembered and got in the car with Sam.

_Oh just you wait Carly, _Sam thought to herself. _Just you wait. Mama knows her Carlotta._

Several Years Later… 


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

**Several Years Later…**

**Chapter 2: Surprise!**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly.**

Sam and Carly had planned on going to the mall today, but what Sam hadn't told her was that she had already registered a place for the wedding and gotten everything set up (the band, the dresses, everything) several months ago when it was first legalized.

It was tricky trying to get Carly on the plane, but she finally did once Sam said they were going to meet Cuddlefish.

"You mean, we're really going to meet Cuddlefish?"

"Uh huh," Sam nodded. She had gotten Carly to believe it by showing her their signatures on a fake form "inviting Carly and Sam to meet them".

It wasn't a complete lie though.

Sam had decided the moment New York legalized gay marriage that that was where she would marry Carly. So she had planned the cake, the dresses, the invitation list, the band, etc. (even the day) because she knew that Carly was going to ask around this time.

The band was Cuddlefish, since Sam knew how much Carly loved them.

_Mama knows her Carlotta, _she smirked. _Yessir, this is going to be a wedding Carly Puckett shan't soon forget. Carly Puckett – _she smiled at the thought – _I like that._

One plane ride later…

"So umm… Carly, would you rather Carly Puckett or Sam Shay?"

"Hmm… Carly Puckett," she responded and smiled. "Why are you asking this now?"

"Oh, you'll see, you shall see. Haha." She made her eyebrows go up and down. "Come on, let's go to the hotel."

As soon as they were at the hotel, Sam put down her stuff on the bed. _Come on, Puckett, just tell her already, _she thought to herself. _You can do this. _She gulped and finally came out with it. "Mmm… Carly, I have a confession to make."

"Yes?"

"We're not…" she couldn't finish truthfully. "…Gonna have enough room for all the bacon I want."

Carly giggled. "We'll figure it out." She winked. "So when are we gonna meet Cuddlefish?"

"Right now," Sam pulled her outside by the arm.

"But – but we just got here, Sam, how are you doing this – aagggh."

Sam forced Carly into the shot gun seat and drove them both to The Central Park Boathouse; the 2nd most wanted wedding site in New York.

As soon as they were there, they got out and walked in.

Carly was a little confused, but the moment she got in there, all her confusion was replaced with…

"SURPRISE!" everybody yelled as they entered the building.

She was shocked. "Sam, how did you-?"

"It took a while, but I did it."

Carly was speechless. So, instead, she forced Sam into a kiss. "Thank you, so, so much. I love you."

Sam was now speechless too. "I…. I… I uh…. I love you too."

Carly and Sam were married soon after that.

"Hey Benson," Sam said after it was over.

"Oh now what?" Freddie asked.

"What was that little number you said a few years ago about something happening to Carly's first _husband_?" She cracked her knuckles.

Freddie tried to remember a few years back…

_"In a few years, I can guarantee I will be Carly's second husband," Freddie said with confidence._

"_What happened to my first husband?" Carly asked._

"_Nothing you can prove."_

"Oooh," he said, then he ran away quickly.

"Get back here Benson." She ran after him.

"Well, it's nice to see she hasn't changed that much," Carly giggled.

**Several Years Later…**


End file.
